


Dance in leaves

by Vdusklight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vdusklight/pseuds/Vdusklight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Hogwarts world where muggleborns happily co-exist<br/>Loyal friendships are delicate and must not be crossed<br/>Arranged marriages plague the rich</p><p>But the heart doesn't always listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A story of Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> * Not too sure in the direction I will take this fic yet. Please be patient. =)

\--  
Flames licked at leaves and danced between the earth that Astoria let slip from her fingertips. The fire that roared beneath her hand seemed to sap her of the strength to move. Regardless, she managed to gracefully lower a muggle stick of incense into the flames and then placed it swiftly onto a metal dish. A breath somehow escaped her clasped lips and she peered up at the window of the Malfoy manor, the smoke rising and following her gaze.

An intrigued Draco met this gaze with feigned discontent. _She was beautiful_. The only thing he could think when his parents had introduced them. He never knew that Daphne had a younger sister, despite the fact that Astoria was also a Slytherin. Draco felt that she was different than her older sister. Daphne was average, in her abilities and her knowledge. Of course, he thought she was pretty, but not enough to catch his eye. Astoria on the other hand... he could watch her daydream for hours.

It took this thought for Draco to realise that he had been staring at her unashamedly, and was about to look away until he saw something in her face that stopped him from being able to tear himself away. It was acknowledgement. She smiled directly at him and his heart fell immediately into the depths of his stomach. 

" **Draco, your father wishes to speak to you.** "

It took all of his willpower to pull away from the window, as he nodded in response to his mother. When she had turned away again, he stole a final glance at Astoria, however she was gone.  
\--


	2. Incensed to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Hogwarts world where muggleborns happily co-exist  
> Loyal friendships are delicate and must not be crossed  
> Arranged marriages plague the rich
> 
> But the heart doesn't always listen.

\--

Draco sauntered down the hall and along the stairwell, his hand grazing the cold banister as he went. As he drew nearer to the bottom, he stopped and considered the large door before him, beyond which his father waited for him. He heard a shriek of laughter to his right and glanced toward the drawing room, knowing that his mother was entertaining the Greengrass family. Exhaling, he reached out and gently turned the handle. Upon his entrance, Lucius Malfoy set down his copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk and looked up at his son.

" **I hope you are prepared for this.** "

Draco winced as his father spoke, clumsily closing the door behind himself. He steadied himself as he edged towards the seat facing his father. "I have no choice, whether I am prepared or not." Draco lightly pulled out the ornate chair and dropped into it carelessly. As he spoke he emphasized every syllable harshly. " **Not like you, _father_.** "

" **That's enough child.** " 

Draco flushed slightly and averted his gaze to the newspaper that lay on the desk. He couldn't make out the words from the angle he was reading at, but an image of a thestral spanned the front page. He pondered if some people were unable to see that picture. A hand suddenly snatched up the paper and tossed it from sight.

" **You will dress in something more suitable, and you will greet the Greengrass family in an equally suitable manner. You will take a great interest in their daughter, Daphne. After that, you will court her. Am I making myself clear?** "

" **What if I refuse?** "

" **Then you will no longer be able to call yourself a Malfoy.** "

" **Mother surely-** "

" **Your mother stands at my side. You will do right by the family name, or else you will be eradicted from it. Understood?** "

Draco opened his mouth to retort and closed it shortly after, standing suddenly with both fists clenched and pressing against the desk. He met the cool, grey stare of his father's eyes with a glare, before straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back as a means of containing himself. " **This is a big mistake, father.** "

" **Do not betray me, Draco. That will be the mistake.** "

Lucius gestured toward the door, and with this cue, Draco left. He smothered the will to slam the door behind himself, and as he started toward the stairs, a hand gently grazed his arm. He turned to face the teary-eyed gaze of his mother and the regret and shame written upon her did nothing except sicken him.

" **I'm sorry, son.** "

" **I'm sorry too. Sorry that father cares a great deal more about his business deals than about his son.** " Draco retorted angrily. He saw she was about to protest but knocked her arm away and stormed towards the stairs, feeling more than one set of eyes burning into him as he walked away. His heart lurched as he looked ahead and was met by the soft, brown eyes of Astoria. There was a huge question-mark written upon her features as he walked by her, and it took every fibre of his being not to look at her for too long. Astoria had started to speak, but seemed to think better of it and continued to descend the polished staircase. He felt his heart race, every hair on his arm raise as they lightly brushed arms. Draco waited until she had passed by before stealing a glance at her once more, noticing the way her hair lay on her shoulders and the way a loose braid fell and caressed her cheek. His eyes lowered and noticed she was still holding on to the incense which was no longer smoking; instead leaving a slight trace of debris as it casually brushed against her dress. When she reached the end of the stairwell, Draco quickly came back to his senses and turned on his heel, marching directly to his room and doing his best not to think of Astoria along the way.

\--


End file.
